Michelle's Intro
Main article : Michelle __TOC__ Intro BEEP-BEEP-BEEP The alarm clock slowly moves towards 8 A.M time of date. While it is slowly moving, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tok, a beautiful brown-haired young lady, who is having a beautiful sleep of her own - foolishly got her left ear parts to become somewhat "close" to the alarm's direction. The sleep lasted for quite some time in generic;- it is unknown what kind of dream she is having right now, but for sure, it must be something really sweet. Everything turned out to be alright, but not until... 3...2...1... KKRRIINNGG!!! The alarm just reached the 8 A.M point- with the "fingers" showing at the correct spots to indicates the time. It produces a loud soundwave- strong enough to wake up other persons in another room. Though luck for our sleeping beauty, the soundwaves travel and hit right into her left ear;- if only she doesn't flinch her head a bit just now; she could even be a partial-deaf person as a result from the strong sound impact. "Yikes! My ear, dammit!" The girl, whose name is Michelle Valance finally just woke up from her deep, long and peaceful slumber; but already started to grumble somehow about the accident which occurs a few moments ago. Having an eight-volume levels alarm clock striking right at your ears is just as painful as being penetrated for the first time in that "part". As she lazily get up from her bed, Michelle scooth her left ears gently while rubbing her eyes which have fall asleep for more than 7 hours - approaching the bathroom which is located inside her room, the lady begin to take some hot shower to warm her body. Michelle have been sleeping inside her comfortable air-conditioned room for quite some time. She loves a cold surroundings very much; stating that it was her motivation to study and learn everytime the temperature around her was cold. Besides, it is discovered that Michelle's skin become quite whiter, brighter and dazzler than her family members' white skin color because of this arkward habits in staying at the shades of cold. However, this doesn't mean that her parents are black either, they are just; her father is a canadian, and her mother is a chinese. So you can just tell that she is a combination between the western and chinese races. (No racist elements included here kay'). "And I say, romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I keep waiting, all we have to do is run.." as Michelle is taking some warm shower; she sings the old song of Taylor Swift's "Lovestory". She don't know why, but she really is addicted to Taylor Swift's music ever since her childhood since most of the blonde's songs describes her feeling for a special someone. The waters pour and flow slowly above Michelle's pure-white skin as she is scoothing her hair with her handtouch. After a few minutes, she finally done with showering and preceed to her wardrobe to take her school uniform while muttering... "Urgh.. school, just who the hell liked them? The only reason I go there is because of my mother's and father's instructions and the existence of my crush." As always, it is normal to see her behaving like this, seeing her not-to-bitch' about at least something for a day is just arkward. Cookies and Hot Chocolate "Michelle wake up! You only have an exact 30 minutes to get prepared before school starts." From downstairs, Michelle mom's loud voice can already be heard from beneath; asking her princess to wake up although she knew that Michelle is already done with her shower. Suddenly, an entoxicating yet tasty aroma was captured by Michelle's nose. The scent, the smell, and the aroma, is all to familiar for her to not being able to recoqnize what the hell is that thing;- Oh! It's my favourite Lovey Dovey Cookies and Hot Chocolate!", putting on her school uniform, she rushed downstairs at the speed of ''5 meter, per seconds and continued her sentence with "Just the way I really love them".'' "Well, you better eat fast because you only have an exact 28 minutes to"... Hikari, the mother of Michelle Valance's sentence is being cut off with a "To get prepared for school" by her own daughter. Not really surprising as Michelle was all too boring with her mother's lecturing about time. Perhaps Hikari is a fan of Kurumi Tokisaki, but Michelle thinks that off as a ridicule things and will never really happen as long as she was there. However... Michelle is perhaps just way toooo curious about her mother. "Mom, you really an avid fans of Kurumi Tokisaki don't you? It looks like you really fall in love with her." "No, what makes you think so dear?" "Well, you like to use anything related to times inside your quotes, so perhaps that's why? Maybe, or not?" "Ahahaha! Naive, so much naive! Mommy's favourite word is EXACT, because mother loves Kaimen Rider, Ultraman and Power Rangers." "Huh? What..." Hikari put on her favourite cartoon mask and begin to make some arkward pose. "Ya! I am Ultraman Hikari. The bringer of Light and also known as Kamen Rider Exact! I'll make all the horny boys, gamer n otaku fall in love with me!" "Yikes" (Mommy is so childish) Crunch, slurp, crunch, slurp, crunch, slurp... "Mish, you are supposed to eat the cookies first before slurping the hot chocolate. You will get full fairly quick if you are eating like that." Said the mom once again. "Sheesh, what a hypocrites, first you asks me to eat fast; but now you are instructing me to do some well-mannered ways of eating." Michelle replied right after a seconds finishing het breakfast meal. Without hesitaing any moments in order to avoid her mom's lecturing, she lift her ass from the chair and get the heck away from the dining table;- packing all of her school things and put it inside her bag, and don't forget some important stuff to bring all along, Michelle advance to the front door of her house. Touching the door's toggle, she declared, "Black Monday! Here I come!" and went out from her house. (Note: "Mish", was Michelle's short name. So don't feel arkward when you keep hearing the name "Mish" throughout the whole story.) Depart To School! Departing Michelle open her house' front door and took a steps out. She approached her one and only loved bicycle, Toyoti, also known by it's "full name"; Toyoti the Bicycle by some peoples. Putting her school bag in front off the basket-like things attached at the front part of her bicycle. She sets on the "gear", get ready, set, and go! "Michelle!! Don't forget about your father's goldfish! They must at least eat something for every 12 hours or else they will starve to the death." Just as Michelle were about to depart with her Toyoti; her mother once again lectured Michelle, but this time: to feed the goldfish of her father. As a result, she eventually fell from her bicycle and landed on the grass-ground;- lucky for her that she doesn't get hurt at all. "Aarrgghh!! Damn fishes, damn aquarium! Urgh, I only have another 25 minutes to go to school anyway, damn!". Michelle stand up from the fall without a single injuries sustained and wipe her school uniform and hair which were decorated with grasses a moment ago. She then preceed to feed the goldfish as instructed by her mother just now;- but arkwardly enough, she doesn't even notices about her daughter who fell off from her bicycle just now. Perhaps, Hikari purposely do that to avenge her daughter whom called her "hypocrites" just now during breakfast; "what a good mother" in Michelle's head. "Mom! I'm done with feeding the fishes! I'm off now, kay! Love you!" Michelle finally depart 'savely' from her house and ride off all along with her bicycle in a swift cycles. "Kay! Be careful, honey!" Her mom replied for the last time before Michelle dissapears in her sight. Departed "Another 23 minutes away from school starts." Michelle checked her watch while riding the bicycle with one hand only. It is very common to see her doing this kind of things for nearly EVERYDAY although she knew the risk and the danger awaits. "Well, snap. That is plenty a lot of time; maybe I should just waste them doing something else. SCHOOL IS BORING." Michelle has decided her plan, and now she is probably going to waste some 5 or 6 minutes wandering within the large China Town. "Bread shop, right... Mother forget to supplies me with sushi today, so I probably would have to buy another things for lunch." Michelle muttered before entering the Xu Bread Shop. Believe it or not, she did have some fondness with bread, especially the soft one. Eating them will provides her with energy and quite delicious as well. Xu's bread is jusg wonderful! While... things doesn't look well at a certain places. Back To Michelle's House "Oh boy, how can I forget about this sushi's I made for my daughter. She just went off like that without checking her bag." Hikari talked to herself - while continuosly worrying about her careless daughter (well, she is no different either). "What will happen to my lovely daughter? No, no. I can't think like that; she is a grown-up girl - and she surely knows how to take care of herself. Yeah, that's it. I'm a good mother". Michelle's mom talk again for the last time before going into her sleep and daze off into her own dreams; becoming our second sleeping beauty in the process. Back To Xu Bread Shop and our Michelle "Oh! A cheese bread! Really tasty." "No wait, a tuna sandwhich can be pretty good as well." Michelle is trapped inside the thought of choosing between the cheese bread or tuna sandwhich. Stupidly enough, she only cares about the taste without thinking about the renminbi she would have to pay to the cashier. (Note: Renminbi is China current currency) "How about taking a taste sample first, madam?" The cashier began to voice out; giving Michelle the choice wether she want to buy immediately or taste the taste sample first. "Madam? I'm a high-school student." Michelle replied. "I know that, I'm just trying to be polite to you because that is what my CEO asks me to do to every customer." "Okay then, gim'me that simple so I can lay a tongue on it." Michelle took the Cheese Bread's sample and ate it;- next, she take the Tuna Sandwhich's sample and do a basically same things like what she did to the previous bread. "Ah! I got an idea; Sir! I choose the both of dem" Michelle finally make her decision and gave around 50 Renminbi to the cashier. The cashier smiled and gave the balance back to Michelle; "Here, 25 Renminbi. Thanks for coming and please come again." And with that, Michelle resumed her march to the Xa Pi Academy and checked her watch again before riding her bicycle, Toyoti again. "Shheyytt!! Another 15 minutes!!?? I better go fast." And with that last words, Michelle unleash her full cycling skills and dashed to school at an extreme speed. Michelle's cycling is something like;- producing wind everywhere she goes and deliver goosebumps to nearly everyone. Every cycles she takes with both her feets happen in a split second;- she travel at the supposedly speed of 35 km/h and put the shame into few male bicyclists who got into her directions. It is unbelievable, wether Michelle is just as great, or her Bicycle is the things which hides the secrets While she is busy cycling, rushing and dashing like the world is about to end; a lorry -red in colour and huge in size- appears out of nowhere from the right junction and nearly put an end to her life. People nearby screams to her own's aid, but to no avail eventually. But thanks to her immerse reflexes; Michelle ultilized her Toyoti (The Bicycle) and make an impressive side-way slide to avoid the crash with the said Lorry. Those who witness it was so speechless as they don't expect Michelle to do something like that - even the lorry driver itself. Save from those unexpected moments; Michelle waves goodbye to the driver and paused her rush to Xa Pi Academy. And ashes can be seen as the brown-haired girl dissapears in sight. Arrived It is another 10 minutes before school starts. Students, both male and female can already be seen entering the school's area by the front gate. Some can be seen walking alone, while another can be seen walking inside a group of fews. Though it is Monday, most of the students were more than happy to welcome back to school; since the First Exam were just around the corner. However, there is still some who look unhappy either. That is what we mean by Monday, literally, almost no one loves Monday, it is the day when youngsters lost like 60 to 80 percent of their energy in Morning only. From distance, a shadowy figure of a female and her bicycle can be seen from far. Kring, kring! Kring, kring! Those who sees it can basically predict who the hell is that. It is none other than... "It's Michelle! She is rushing towards us!" One of the student shouted. "So that's mean..." "Everyone take your cover!" Another student shouted. Rushing like it is a matter between life and death, the students take out anything from bag, into umbrella into lunch boxes and cover their body parts. While those who failed, just simply ran away from the scene or they just avoid Michelle in a greater distances. Wwwwooosssshhhh!!! The sound of Michelle's cycling can be heard around the school's gate surroundings. With that kind of speed she produces, the ash from the ground flew away and disperse to the nearby evacuating students. Luckily for them they already plan an evacuation; though some might not be that lucky either... "Sorry!" Michelle turn her head back and declared to the unlucky students before dashing-entering her school's front gate. Valance got her bicycle into the "Bicycle's Parking Lot" and chained it savely to avoid any lost like what happen a few years back in time. She take her bag and any necessary things and go in into her school's building or dorm or whatever it is while walking like a boss. From far. Michelle can hear someone calling her from distance. The voice became louder every seconds as the footsteps sound approached the place where she is standing. Michelle tilted her head to the back and take a look. "Mish! I'm so glad to see you again." End Of Chapter Category:Stories Category:Fan fiction